


Marry Me?

by VoteSaxon45



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Easter Egg, Funeral, M/M, Sad, Spoilers, Torchwood - Freeform, graveyard, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoteSaxon45/pseuds/VoteSaxon45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like writing sad things about Janto...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me?

This is it. The day so many people have been waiting for. The law is passed - same-sex marriage is legal in the United Kingdom. After Captain Jack Harkness gets the news, he sprints through the new Hub and into his new office, and he opens the safe. There's something in there - something he grabs quickly before shrugging on his coat on his way out the door. His new teammates watch him go, not asking any questions. They're almost certain where he's going and what he's going to do there. He tucks the thing securely in his pocket and climbs into the van, speeding away. He's driving way over the speed limit, but all the police see the van and assume it's important Torchwood business. It's not important Torchwood business - but it's important to Jack. He screeches to a halt outside of a flower shop and runs in. He gathers a bunch of red roses, hurriedly pays the cashier, and sprints back outside, climbs into the van, and speeds. "What's his rush?" the cashier asks his assistant.   
"Probably one of those gays," the assistant replies. The cashier shrugs and turns back to arranging a bouquet of forget-me-nots. He's gotten a special order to arrange those for a funeral; someone noble, by what the customer said. A sort of medical professional, or something.

The Captain is on the highway and is speeding urgently, glancing over at the bouquet of roses in the passenger's seat. This is the day that he's been waiting for, for hundreds of years. He grabs the thing from the safe from his pocket and places it among the roses. Within minutes, he's where he wants to be. He grabs the ring box and the flowers and sprints across the grassy hills until he reaches his destination. He looks down and smiles softly. Leaning down, he places the roses on the grass. He kisses the item he holds in his hands and gently places the little velvet box beside the headstone. A tear trickles down his cheek and lands on one of the rose petals. "Marry me, Jones?" he whispers.


End file.
